The invention relates to a device for optically scanning and measuring an environment.
By means of a device such as is known for example from DE 20 2006 005 643, and which is designed as a laser scanner, the environment of the laser scanner can be optically scanned and measured. For gaining additional information, a line scan camera, which takes RGB signals, is mounted on the laser scanner, so that the measuring points of the scan can be completed by color information. The camera holder is rotatable. To avoid parallax errors, the camera, for taking its records, is swiveled onto the vertical rotational axis of the laser scanner, and the laser scanner is lowered until the camera has reached the horizontal rotational axis. This method requires a high precision of the components.